


Handcuffs, a Leather Whip, and a Uniform

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey there. Could you do a fic when Mark Pellegrino is waiting for me in my bed in his cop costume he wore in Being Human. Just him being a vampire is a fucking turn on. Can you also add that the reader wanted to do some roleplaying in bed and she just said to Mark how sexy he was as a vampire





	Handcuffs, a Leather Whip, and a Uniform

It had been a long day. You worked as a waitress, which meant you dealt with all sorts of people. Today was the douchebag variety. The catcallers, the flirts, the older men who stared at your chest while telling you their order, and then the catty woman who made it seem like that was all your fault. Yeah, not your best shift.

Walking in your house, you tossed your purse on the little table right inside the door before peeling off your coat. “Babe?” You yelled. Normally, when you worked a bit later, Mark was home before you. However, it looked like no one had been home all day. “Mark?” Nothing. Sighing, you figured he went out with Jensen and Jared while they were in town.

You figured you’d relax with a good book in bed for a bit, then if he came home, you’d see if he wanted to watch a movie. Your shoes were kicked off to the pile of shoes below the small table before you started moving through your house. Your socked feet made your footsteps barely audible, and that added to the creepiness of the overall silence.

Opening the door, a grin spread out on your face. Mark was lounging in your bed, in his Being Human cop uniform. You bit your lip and walked in, shutting the door behind you. “How’d you know I had a bad day?” You chuckled.

Mark slid out of bed, moving to stand in front of you. He knew that you had a serious thing for him in uniform. “Call it a hunch.” He smirked. You rubbed your thighs together, knowing that you were about to have one hell of a night. “You remember our safe word?”

You nodded. “Shamrock. Because you asked me to marry you on Saint Patty’s Day.” You smiled. It had technically been an accident. He’d been planning something for your birthday the month after, but after a few too many green beers, and with all the excitement…he popped the question with an onion ring. You had giggled hysterically while nodding. He gave you the ring the next morning when he was sober.

“Very good.” His hands slid onto your hips, pulling you close. “Strip for me.” His lips brushed against your ear as he spoke.

“Yes, _Officer_.” You breathed out. Mark took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes on you. His stance was perfect for a cop. You pulled off your socks first, tossing them near the hamper. As you pulled your shirt over your head, you heard him let out a small groan. Hearing him made you want him more. Dropping your shirt, you licked your lips, your hands quickly working on your pants. They slid down your legs, pooling around your feet.

As your hands moved to remove your underwear, he stopped you. “Get on the bed.” He ordered.

You nodded. “Yes, Officer.” Moving to the bed, you crawled up it. “How do you want me, sir?” You looked at him over your shoulder, biting your lip.

He smirked, moving to stand next to the bed. “Grip the headboard, leaving enough room for my cuffs.” His voice was firm, and he knew exactly how wet that made you. Your hands gripped two of the bars of the headboard, leaving one in the middle. “On your knees, ass up.” Licking your lips, you did as he asked. “Good girl.” He praised you. Pulling the cuffs from his belt, he cuffed you to the bed, the small chain between the cuffs going behind the bar that was in between your hands. The cold metal sent shivers down your spine. “I bought us a new toy.” He grinned, almost like you were his prey.

“Thank you, Officer.” You whispered. In reality, you’d told him that you’d fantasized about him playing Bishop in Being Human. He’d raised an eyebrow at you, but said nothing. His demeanor made it seem like he was giving in.

His eyes roamed over the way your back arched, your ass sticking out. Opening the night stand drawer, he pulled out a leather whip. He started at your shoulder blades, letting it brush down your back, his eyes glued to where it touched your skin. “Count.” He ordered before swatting your backside. Not enough to actually hurt you, but just enough to sting.

“One.”

He did it again, just a hair lower. “Two.” You breathed. And again. “Three.” You moaned. He was swatting at the perfect spot to put pressure on your folds. After number ten, he put the whip down on the nightstand. He moved so he was kneeling next to you. His large hand massaged your red cheeks, until he moved so that his middle two fingers rubbed against your clothed core. You moaned at the contact. “Please, sir.” You whimpered.

“Someone’s excited, aren’t they?” He teased, adding a touch of pressure, his fingers stopping just before he’d rub over your clit. “You’re soaked.” You heard the strain in his voice. This was turning him on just as much as you. “Don’t cum without my permission. Do you understand?” His mouth was next to your ear.

Nodding, you moaned. “Yes, Officer!” You managed before biting your lip. Mark chuckled, loving the sounds he was able to get out of you.

He moved behind you, pulling your underwear slightly so it put pressure where all you wanted was him. Your hands gripped the headboard, needing him. You felt the bed shift before his tongue licked you. You gasped, trying to push back towards him. He stopped his movements before swatting your already sore asscheek. You stopped wiggling, and he gave it a moment before he resumed his actions.

You felt like you were going to explode from all the pleasure. He could tell, as your legs were getting shaky. “Cum.” He said against your core before his teeth gently moved over the soaked fabric.

“Mark!” You cried out, an intense orgasm ripping through your entire body, making you pull at the cuffs. There would be bruises tomorrow, that was for sure. As you were coming down, you heard him remove his belt, the telltale sound of the metal hitting your hardwood floor. Mark slid your underwear down just enough to give him access. He groaned as he saw your glistening juices, his thumb teased over your entrance.

“Something you want?” He teased, slipping just the tip of his thumb in before quickly moving it away.

You nodded. “Please fuck me, Officer!” You begged. His hands moved from your skin, quickly undoing his pants and pushing them down to his thighs. One hand gripped your hip, the other lined him up. Mark thrust forward, bottoming out in one go. “Oh fuck, babe!” You gasped. Both hands now gripped your hips as he fucked you. Your forehead fell to the pillow, your second orgasm quickly approaching.

“Cum with me.” He groaned. His thrusts became shorter, and harder, making you scream out every time he hit that spot within you. He buried himself completely as he pulsed and filled you. You clenched around him, crying out his name.

Mark leaned forward, kissing between your shoulder blades before pulling out of you. You both moaned. He moved around you, uncuffing you. “Shit, babe.” You grinned, panting.

He smiled at you before lifting you out of bed and carrying you to the bathroom for a nice bubble bath- part of your ritual on nights like these. 


End file.
